1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket structure of a micro switch, in particular to the socket structure having grooves and distal slots to facilitate positioning, protecting and using a soldering iron for manufacturing conductive pins repeatedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a traditional micro switch comprises a plastic base, a moving shaft and an electrode set. The base is mounted on another plastic retaining base, and the moving shaft has a press button installed thereon, and the micro switch is operated by pressing the press button to drive the moving shaft, such that positive and negative electrodes of the electrode set in the base can be electrically conducted with each other to achieve the effects of turning on and off a power supply. In addition, the switch generally includes a plurality of conductive pins installed at the bottom of the switch, and the conductive pins include the positive and negative electrodes extended to electrode pins at the bottom of the switch respectively. When the switch is situated at a surface of a circuit board of an electronic device or instrument, the conductive pins are soldered to circuits on the surface of the circuit board by using a solder paste.
However, the pins are affected by external forces easily before they are soldered onto the circuit board, so that the pins may be crooked and not properly attached onto the metal circuits on the circuit board. In addition, after the switch is processed by a surface mount technology (SMT) process, the solder paste and soldering flux may be accumulated between the bottom of the switch and the surface of the circuit board, such that the switch is protruded to affect the availability rate of assembling the micro switch onto the circuit board.
In addition, most circuit boards have positioning holes on the surface of the circuit boards for inserting, soldering and positioning the pins of the switch. Alternatively, no positioning holes are formed on the circuit board, but the pins are soldered onto the surface of the circuit board directly. If it is necessary to remove the switch from the surface of the circuit board for a re-soldering, and the backside of the circuit board is not exposed or no positioning hole for the circuits is available, the gap between the bottom of the switch bottom and the surface of the circuit board is not sufficient for extending a soldering iron into the internal side of the bottom of the switch to touch the pins. As a result, it is difficult to perform the re-soldering process for the switch on the surface of the circuit board.